That Butler: Reporting
by Park Ye Jin
Summary: Saya Sebastian Michaelis dari studio Akuma melaporkan / Banyak laporan 'gila' yang terdapat disinii / "Hahaha.. Hi Hi... Berikan aku lelucon jika kau ingin tahu kejadiannya!" / "Di itu.. *piip* lalu *piip*.." oke lewat / "Ya, film India berjudul 'Kuchek Kuchek Matane', dan diedit oleh 'tangan kanan dewa-nya'" / Warning!: Bukan Yejin authornya! Bukaan! / RnR/Fav pls


_**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer by Yana Toboso**_

_**Fanfic by dewilacie on DA**_

_**Editor by Park Ye Jin (dih gaya bgt pdhl cmn ngeperbaikin yg typo2nya aja)**_

_**Warning!: (kata dewilacienya) OOC, typo(mungkin), aneh, super sekali**_

.

.

**Summary: Para anggota Black Butler aka Kuroshitsuji melaporkan beberapa kejadian yang…yah….entahlah..**

* * *

**That Butler: Reporting**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa yang budiman. Kita bertemu lagi dengan saya, Sebastian Michaelis dalam "Shitsuji News" disiarkan langsung dari studio Akuma TV. Kali ini saya sudah menyebar beberapa reporter di beberapa tempat untuk melaporkan berita yang sedang hangat-hangat tai ayam(?). Baiklah, pertama kita menuju ke reporter Undertaker yang akan melaporkan tentang produk baru keluaran Funtom Company.  
Undertaker, apa informasi yang Anda dapatkan dari pemimpin Funtom Company, Ciel Phantomhive?"  
"Hi… hi… hi… kalau ingin tahu, berikan aku lelucon sampai aku tertawa terbahak-bahak… hi… hi… hi.." jawab Undertaker.  
"Hhh…. baiklah… kameramen, tolong ya." kata Sebastian.  
"Baik!" sahut kameramen.

[PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP] PLEASE STANDBY

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA…..…..!"  
"Baiklah, Undertaker, karena kau sudah tertawa, beri tahu kami!" kata Sebastian.  
"Guehehehe… Pfft… ba.. baiklah.. hi..hi..hi… Funtom Company mengeluarkan produk baru yaitu mainan yang bisa berjoget jika mendengarkan lagu... hi.. hi.." kata Undertaker sambil menahan tawa.  
"Berjoget seperti apa?" tanya Sebastian.  
"Hi... hi… dia bisa melakukan "Goyang-Gayung", "Goyang Ngebor", "Goyang Gergaji", "Goyang Ngebor", dan lain lain." jawab Undertaker.  
"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Undertaker. Sekarang mari kita beralih ke reporter Grell Sutcliff dan William .T. Spears yang akan melaporkan proses pengambilan "Cinematic Records" oleh para Shinigami pemula. Silahkan laporan Anda, Grell Sutcliff dan William .T. Spears."  
"Aaahhh… Sebby-chaaaann… aku akan memberitahumu jika kau memberikanku ciuman yang hebat… dengan lidah… mmmuuuuaaachhh…." kata Grell dengan genitnya.  
"Uuukh…." Sebastian ber-sweat drop.  
"Jangan mengacau, Grell Sutcliff!" kata William sambil menendang Grell.  
"Will!" Grell ngambek.  
"Maaf, Sebastian Michaelis. Saya akan melaporkannya langsung dari lokasi. Ujian akhir para Shinigami pemula berlangsung dengan lancar. Mereka mengambil Cinematic Records dari para manusia di Tol Cipularang kilometer 96. Di Tol Cipularang memang terjadi kecelakaan. Shinigami yang mengikuti ujian mengambil Cinematic Records dengan Death Scythe mereka dan menandai daftar orang-orang yang mati. William .T. Spears, melaporkan." jelas William.  
"Terima kasih atas informasinya, William .T. Spears. Baiklah, sekarang kita menuju ke reporter Angelina Durless yang dikenal sebagai Madame Red. Beliau akan melaporkan tentang kasus Jack The Ripper. Madame Red, apa informasi yang Anda dapatkan tentang kasus Jack The Ripper?" tanya Sebastian.  
"Saya mendapatkan banyak informasi melalui Inspektur Randall dan Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive. Begini, kepolisian masih menyelidiki.. *piiiip* mereka menemukan beberapa petunjuk yaitu *piiiiip* lalu *piiiip*. Menurut Ciel Phantomhive, Jack The Ripper masih *piiiip* dan *piiiip*. Jack The Ripper selalu beraksi di *piiip* dan menggunakan *piiip* sebagai senjatanya. Segala tindakan yang *piiiip* oleh mereka. Kemungkinan pelaku masih akan *piiiiip*. Madame Red melaporkan." jelas Madame Red.

Sebastian ber-sweat drop mendengar laporan Madame Red.

"Hhh…. terlalu banyak kata-kata yang tidak pantas… makanya disensor…" pikir Sebastian.  
"Terima kasih atas laporannya, Madame Red. Baiklah, mari kita menuju ke reporter Ronald Knox yang akan melaporkan tentang film terbaru yang disutradarai oleh Soma Asman Khadar. Ronald Knox, silahkan laporan Anda." kata Sebastian.  
"Baik, Sebastian. Saya sudah mendapat informasi tantang film terbaru yang disutradarai oleh Soma Asman Khadar. Film tersebut berjudul "Kucek Kucek Matane". Film ini ber-genre romance dan humor dan film ini bercorak India. Film ini menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Suatu hari, saat mereka sedang kencan, sang wanita matanya kelilipan karena pengaruh asap dari tukang sate. Lalu, sang pria membantu sang wanita mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu ada juga konflik-konflik cinta yang harus mereka hadapi." jelas Ronald.  
"Kira-kira kapan akan ditayangkan film itu?" tanya Sebastian.  
"Menurut sutradara Soma, film ini sedang dalam masa pengeditan. Film ini diedit oleh editor Agni menggunakan "Tangan Kanan Tuhan"-nya. Jadi, kira-kira film ini akan tayang sekitar 2 bulan lagi." jawab Ronald.  
"Apakah film nya akan ditayangkan di bioskop?" tanya Sebastian.  
"Betul sekali, Sebastian. Film ini akan ditayangkan di bioskop-bioskop seluruh kota London." jawab Ronald.  
"Terima kasih atas laporannya, Ronald Knox. Nah, pemirsa yang budiman, tak terasa sudah 1 jam saya menemani Anda dalam acara "Shitsuji News" ini. Waktunya saya undur pamit. Atas nama crew yang bertugas, kami ucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin(?). Akhir kata, ELO GUE, END!" Sebastian menutup acaranya.

Jeng... Jeng... Jeng...

~END~

* * *

**Author's (bohongan) side:**

Yosh, ini bukan fanfic milik saya, tapi milik saudara saya. Karena saya pikir ini menarik, apa salahnya dipublish di ffn kan? Saya udh dapat izin kok XD.

Minna, jangan lupa di review/favorite yo… Jangan di follow, ini cuman one shot, only one shot! only one shot! *eh, malah nyanyi*.

Okay, sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya.. Jangan lupa cek ff milik saya juga ya^^


End file.
